


The State of Southside

by CrashHale



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Abortion, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe, Angry Jughead Jones, Angst, Drama, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Falling In Love, Family Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Mild Smut, Secret Relationship, Single Parents, Sweet Pea (Riverdale) Being an Asshole, Teen Pregnancy, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:15:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23156161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrashHale/pseuds/CrashHale
Summary: Seven years ago the town of Riverdale had been a very different place. The Serpents and Ghoulies were still on bad terms, chaos on every corner of the Southside. Betty's best friend Veronica was her enemy. The man sleeping next to her was just beginning to be her friend.And the person texting her now, telling her to meet him, had wanted nothing to do with her. He left as soon as graduation was over and had yet to meet his son face to face.OR,When Sweet Pea returns to Riverdale so he can get to know his son, just about every relationship goes up in flames, even the new one he's forming with Veronica.
Relationships: Betty Cooper & Veronica Lodge, Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones, Betty Cooper/Sweet Pea (minor & past), Jughead Jones/Veronica Lodge (minor & past), Veronica Lodge/Sweet Pea
Comments: 51
Kudos: 70





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there!
> 
> I have about 4 chapters of this one written and I hope to write more! There's a lot going on so I'll probably just add tags as I go, since right now I'm a loss for what I want to put in there. I figured I'd make a special mention of abortion since it is a difficult subject for some, it will be mentioned, but won't be a huge part of the story. I will put a warning up beforehand.
> 
> Enjoy,

**_present day_ **

That night, with everything in her life so eerily perfect, Betty laid in the dark bedroom next to Jughead and couldn’t help but feel like it was all going to come crashing down at any second. She wasn’t used to things going so well. 

She was in an amazing relationship with the man she loved, her studies were going according to plan, she was finally getting back on good terms with her parents, and her son was happy and healthy.

Nothing ever aligned this well.

As soon as her phone screen lit up the small trailer bedroom she just knew it was all about to go to shit.

She rolled to her side as gently as she could so as to not wake Jughead and reached for her phone. 

**Sweet Pea Adams:** Hey. I don’t want you to find out from someone else and be taken by surprise. I’m back in town for good. We need to talk. You tell me the time and place. I’ll be there. 

Before she could wrap her head around what this meant another text came through, seconds after the first.

**Sweet Pea Adams:** I’m not asking this time.

Dread and stress coursed through her instantly, giving her this strange numb sensation. There was no way she was going back to sleep now. At least it was early enough that she could ignore the text for a few hours, pretend she was still asleep.

It gave her some time to figure out what she should do. The way everything had changed so much kept playing over in her head though, and she knew that by daybreak she wouldn’t be any clearer on the issue. 

Seven years ago the town of Riverdale had been a very different place. 

Seven years ago the Serpents and Ghoulies were still on bad terms, chaos on every corner of the Southside.

Seven years ago, her best friend Veronica was her enemy. 

Seven years ago the man sleeping next to her was just beginning to be her friend. 

And seven years ago the person texting her now, asking - no,  _ telling _ \- her to meet him, had wanted nothing to do with her. He left as soon as graduation was over and had yet to meet his son face to face. 

The last time he tried, a few years ago when he was home on break from the army, both he and Jughead landed themselves in jail for fighting in public.

If she was going to meet Sweet Pea, which she knew she had to, Jughead could not find out. At least not until she spoke to Sweet Pea calmly and rationally first, to see what he wanted.

.

Sweet Pea sat at the far end of the cafe, facing the front door so he could see when Betty entered. He feared maybe she wouldn’t show, maybe she had made him drive an hour out of the town they both lived in just to buy herself a little time. But she had to know that wouldn’t work. This time he wasn’t going to give up so easily, like he had to the last time.

Last time he didn’t have a choice, he had to leave, he had a duty to get back to. This time nothing was going to keep him away. It was time for his own fight, he’d been fighting long enough for someone else. He deserved this.

She couldn’t keep his son away even if she tried. He was determined in a way he’d never been about anything before.

When Betty entered the cafe, his heart quickened with nerves and excitement. Today was a day closer to reaching his one and only goal in life. Meeting her today was one step closer to meeting his son.  _ Finally. _

She bit her lip like she’d always done, for as far back as he could remember, the anxiety clear in her body language as she spotted him and came to sit at the table.

_ Wow _ , he thought, she only grew more beautiful with each passing year. He regretted fucking things up with her as badly as he had. He was scared back then, but not anymore. He had grown up in the time they weren’t together.

“I got you a latte,” he said, glancing down at the cup in front of her and breaking their silence. 

She clutched her handbag tightly into her lap with one hand as she pushed the cup away with the other. “I don’t drink coffee anymore.”

_ Right _ . It was stupid of him to think nothing had changed. Everything had. 

“I can get you tea if you want?” he offered.

She shook her head. “I don’t have much time. Let’s just get this over with. I have to get to class.”

“Oh,” he said. Well, that explained the college town they were in right now. “You going to school here?” he asked.

He watched as Betty took a deep breath and looked him in the eyes pointedly, her expression conveying she wasn’t in the mood for any of this.

He sighed and wrapped both hands around his coffee cup, looking down into the black liquid and collecting his thoughts before staring back up at her emerald green pools.

“I know it’s probably too late to win you back,” he said, “but it’s not too late to get to know my son.”

Betty visibly swallowed and looked down.

He sat up taller in his seat and reached one hand closer towards her from across the small table between them.

She quickly flinched away and he stopped. He hated her reaction.

“If you’re worried about Jughead, don’t be, I’ll take care of him,” he assured. 

She frowned at him and shook her head, her eyes rolling before staring at him again. “This isn’t about Jughead.”

She was right. It wasn’t. “You’re right. It’s about Jones,” he breathed, trying to collect himself again, keep his cool so he could show her he was ready for this. “He’s my kid, Betty, and I want to know him. I want him to know me. Don’t we both deserve that?”

Her brow creased with worry. “You don’t deserve anything.”

He sat back in his chair then, eyeing her down for a few minutes and not even caring if he was making her uncomfortable. She was quickly starting to piss him off. Who was she to decide he didn’t deserve a chance at knowing his own kid?

He may have screwed up in the past but he’d been trying to make it right for awhile now. It was just hard to do when he was in a different country. Now he was in the same town though, and nothing could keep him away.

“I can’t believe you gave my son his name,” he said instead of acknowledging her last statement. 

“He’s more Jughead’s son than anyone else’s. While you ran away Jughead raised him.” Betty said strongly but with a low tone, so no one else in the cafe could hear her distress.

His blood boiled, his jaw tensing. The thought of another man being a father to his son while he wasn’t even in the picture made him furious.

.

Jughead sighed with relief as he stepped into the trailer. He’d worked almost all day with only a short lunch break and was exhausted. He wasn’t going to complain though. There was no better feeling than being his own boss and working towards a better future for himself and his family.

He smiled at the sight of his wonderful girlfriend, moving around the kitchen. He just watched her for a second, in that peaceful moment of her not realizing he was home yet.

As he walked towards her she finally heard him, turning around.

“Oh, hey, Juggie,” she said, giving him the kiss he quickly leaned in for. “How was work?”

“Busy. We’re slammed.” He sat at the small kitchen table and grabbed her hand as soon as she put his dinner in front of him, pulling her onto his lap before she could step away.

He could tell she was tense about something. He smiled at her as he tightened his arm around her waist.

She smiled then and put her arm around his shoulders, settling in as he took his first bite, moaning at the mouth watering taste of her roasted chicken and mixed veggies.

“That’s good though, right?” she asked, “That means lots of business.”

He moaned as he swallowed his food and nodded. “Definitely. I wouldn’t have it any other way.” He’d opened up the auto garage with Fangs a year ago now and business was better than they expected. Weirdly the Southside was lacking mechanics. Plus it meant he could keep more Serpents employed. Being the King meant making sure everyone was looked after. It was a lot of pressure, but they were family. 

They specialized in bikes of course, of which the Southside had many, what with multiple gangs living within it. Thankfully it wasn’t like it used to be. They both kept to themselves mostly now, some even mixing on a business and personal level. It was probably his proudest accomplishment so far as their leader. 

“How about you?” he asked, “How were classes? Are the kids asleep?”

She nodded, pulling away from him then and he let her leave, walking to the sink. “Classes were fine,” she dismissed, “I just put the kids to bed.”

“When’s Veronica get off tonight?” he asked, after his following mouthful.

“She’s closing so not till late,” she said, her back to him as she washed whatever was in the sink.

He could sense something was off about her, but he couldn’t tell what.

“I can stay up if you want,” he offered, “Just until she comes by.” Maybe she was just tired. 

She looked back at him over her shoulder and shook her head. “No it’s okay. I’ve got a bunch of reading to do anyway.”

He shrugged, going back to eating the rest of his meal, grinning up at her as she gave him seconds without needing to be asked. She knew him so well. 

.

Veronica sighed as she looked towards the other end of the bar before walking over. Sweet Pea was the only one left and he didn’t seem like he had any intention of leaving.

“You don’t have to go home, SP, but you can’t stay here,” she smirked, the line so old and played out but still relevant.

He grunted something without looking at her, still staring down at his empty beer glass.

“Come on, man,” she said, feeling defeated. “I wanna go home to my kid.” She’d already cleaned the whole bar and was just waiting for him to leave so she could lock up and go pick her daughter up and retreat into her warm bed.

Finally he looked up at her, his dark eyes tired and sad, and she almost felt bad for him.  _ Almost _ .

“Your kid?” he asked.

She frowned, thinking it was weird that he didn’t know, for only a second. She guessed again though, thinking it probably wasn't weird he didn’t know. She’d only seen him once the last time he was here and he was too busy getting arrested to see the baby on her lap in the bleachers. 

“Yeah, my daughter Mila,” she smiled, prying the empty glass from his hands. “She’s three.”

His miserable expression didn’t change. “I didn’t ask for your life story, Lodge,” he grumbled. 

She rolled her eyes at him and walked back down the bar to wash the glass and put it away.

“Come on,” she said, smacking her hand down on the bar to get him a little more alert. He was drunk off his ass. “I’ll drive you home.”

She grabbed her coat and locked up, helping him off the bar stool and huffing when he threw a heavy arm around her shoulders, his weight leaning on her small frame.

“Damn, you’re heavy,” she said with a strained voice, the two of them managing to make it out of the bar before she locked up those doors as well.

“It’s all the muscle, baby,” he said cockily, the smile in his voice for only a second before he was mopey again.

She knew what this was about. Betty had texted her throughout the day and kept her updated.

She helped him into the car and let out a deep breath, finally having his weight off herself and jumping into the driver’s seat.

She started the car, tucking her cold hands under her thighs as she waited for the car to warm up. She had to ask Jughead to fix the heat, but she hardly had a cent to spare though, she’d spent more than she planned on getting the damn engine fixed, and Jughead had only charged her for the parts.

“Your car’s a piece of shit,” Sweet Pea said, making her glance at him.

His head was leaning back against the headrest, turned towards her and looking at her lazily.

“Yeah, thanks,” she said sarcastically. “And you’re a piece of shit too, so I guess you belong here.”

He laughed, rolling his head to face forward. “Well it’s your car, so you must be shit too, Lodge,”

His stubble was dark, defining his strong jaw, his lips full and glossy, his eyelashes dark against the purple skin under his eyes.

It made her bite the inside of her cheek, remembering all those years ago in high school when they hooked up. He had been good, really fucking good.

She quickly shook her head of the thoughts. God, it had been so long since she was with anyone that even an asshole like Sweet Pea was starting to appeal to her. 

This wasn’t good. 

“Where are you staying?” she asked through gritted teeth, from the cold as much as it was anger.

He mumbled something about a motel, and since there was only one in town, she took a wild guess.

They drove in silence for awhile, until she came to a stop in the parking lot and turned to look at him again. 

“I talked to Betty today,” he said, filling the silence that had formed while she drove. 

“I know. She told me.”

He smiled and she frowned, wondering what was funny.

“Right. I forgot. You guys are best friends now... How fucking pathetic,” he spat, his dark eyes looking at her again coldly through the dim light. 

She’d been fine all day, but he was really starting to piss her off now. “Oh yeah, realizing you’ve done something wrong and apologizing is so pathetic,” she retorted sarcastically. 

In her eyes it hadn’t been pathetic at all. Apologizing to Betty all those years ago and asking if they could start over was the first time Veronica could remember actually feeling good about herself.

Being a nice person was a lot better than being a miserable bitch like she had been all throughout high school. Now she had family and people who cared about her, people who helped her.

He shrugged. “You said it.”

She exhaled purposefully to calm her nerves. “We’re here. You can get out.”

He turned to her then. She refused to look at him, despite seeing him in her peripheral vision, and continued to stare straight ahead, into the reflection of the neon Motel sign on her windshield. 

When he finally left and slammed her car door harder than he had to, she closed her eyes and took a more calming breath. The force of him closing the door made the old car creak. 

Sweet Pea was a jerk. Always had been and always would be. She’d be stupid to let him get to her. 

She pushed that aside because it really didn’t matter, and began to drive again, towards Southside Sunny Trailer Park, her home since forever ago. She could hardly even remember a time she used to live in a New York City penthouse. It was like it had never happened at all.

She parked her car when she reached her trailer, and headed into the next street, where Betty and Jughead’s trailer was, heading over to pick Mila up.

Betty gave her a smile as she opened the door. Tea was already waiting on the living room table, and the two women settled in for some girl talk. Betty had a lot to tell her about meeting up with Sweet Pea and not telling Jughead about it.

“It’s a mistake, B,” Veronica said lowly, not wanting to wake Jughead or the kids in the closeby bedrooms. “He deserves to know and the longer you wait the more pissed off he’s going to be,” she said, giving her advice, for whatever it was worth.

“I know,” Betty said, “I’m just nervous.”

Veronica wasn’t sure why she hadn’t told Betty that Sweet Pea was at the bar and that she drove him home. Somehow she thought maybe that made her a bad friend.

“I better get going anyway, but tell Jughead, and you know I’m always around if you need anything,” she offered, smiling at her best friend.

“Thanks, V. You’re right. I’ll speak to him soon.”

Veronica went to retrieve her daughter from Jones’ room and whispered a goodnight to Betty at the door, where she was holding it open for them to exit.

She carried Mila over into their street and into the small space she’d worked hard to make into their own.

She tucked Mila into her bed and hardly had the energy to take her shoes and jeans off, crawling into her own bed.

As she lay in bed, exhausted yet unable to sleep, she thought maybe Sweet Pea was right. Maybe she was pathetic. She was best friends with the woman who had everything she’d always wanted - parents who cared, a father for her kid, and the man Veronica had been in love with since high school.

But jealousy was an ugly trait, one she’d left behind years ago.

She’d long ago come to terms with the fact that her parents were horrible people, that she’d probably be a single mother forever, and that Jughead would never love her the way she loved him.

She just wasn’t lucky that way.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Abortion mention warming for this chapter

**_years ago_ **

**“** Hey, hey!” Jughead said, stepping into the Blue and Gold classroom, “How’s my favourite editor?” He wasn’t usually such a chipper guy, but he’d become one around Betty. She deserved some light during the hell she’d been going through with Sweet Pea. 

When she didn’t turn from where she was standing he knew why, she was hiding her tears again. He wished he could take away her pain. She didn’t deserve any of this.

Taking a deep calming breath, he put his bag down on the table and stepped in behind her, placing a hand on her shoulder. 

“You okay?”

She sniffled and after a moment pulled herself together, wiping her nose and eyes before turning around to face him. “I’m fine.”

She wasn’t. 

He folded his arms and leaned back against the desk. “You know you can’t lie to me.”

She stared at him like she wasn’t in the mood, then huffed and pulled over a chair, sitting down in it and placing her hand over her growing belly. It was something she did more and more the bigger she got.

He thought she was adorable. 

She’d always been Sweet Pea’s girl so she was off limits. Serpents didn’t go after each other's partners. But now that she was single, he thought, fuck the rules. Sure, things were harder since she was also pregnant, but he still liked her as much as he always had, if not more. 

“What’d he do this time?” he asked. Jughead wished he could kick Sweet Pea out of the Serpents, but like himself, he was a Serpent by blood, and short of killing another Serpent, there really wasn’t anything he could do.

She shrugged, wiping a new tear. “Same old. Just accused me of being a slut when I tried to talk to him again.”

He looked down between them at the old floor before glancing back up. He and Sweet Pea were no longer on speaking terms, it’s not like Sweet Pea ever listened anyway.

“Everything’s so messed up, Jughead,” she whispered with a sharp inhale. “My parents are jerks, the boy who knocked me up is a jerk, I have to put college on hold…”

“Well… we still have prom,” he joked, trying to take her off guard. 

“What?” she asked, confusion taking over her familiar and beautiful features.

“I’m trying to ask you to prom, Betty. Tickets go on sale tomorrow,” he said hopefully. Prom wasn’t really his scene but he wanted to do it for her, make sure she had a good time. 

“I’m not going to prom,”

“Why not?”

“‘Cause everyone hates me and I’ll have a horrible time. Plus, I don’t think you want a pregnant girl as your date. I bet they’re lining up for you. And when they see you’re with me they’ll just hate me even more.”

That was actually a little true. He’d always been popular, and with his term as Serpent King soon approaching, he’d become more appealing to the opposite sex. The only one he ever really cared about on a deeper level than just sex was Betty though, so that shit didn’t matter to him. 

“I’m lining up for you though,” he told her, “You’re the only person I want to go with.”

She didn’t say anything for a moment, looking at him with those sad doe eyes and tilting her head. Didn’t she get it? She was his dream girl.

“You’re so nice to me,” she finally said.

“We’ve always been friends,” he shrugged. He’d always been nice to her, although they weren’t really friends the way they were now. “If you don’t wanna go then that’s fine, we’ll order pizza and do a movie night instead. I’m not going if you’re not going.”

After another pause and deep breath she nodded. “A night in sounds perfect.”

**_present day_ **

Betty took Jones to school and then picked up coffee to take to Jughead and Fangs at the shop. She meant to talk to Jughead earlier at home, but it was hard with Jones around and the three of them all getting ready for their day.

Her heart beat out of her chest as she drove into the lot, parking her car and taking another minute to turn it off and exit.

She didn’t want to do this. She knew he’d react badly. It’s not like she was happy about the situation they were in but she knew they had to deal with it. Violence and anger never solved anything. But try telling Jughead that.

“There she is!” Fangs called, spotting her first.

She smiled at him, watching as he stepped out from behind the car. She held out his coffee.

“Have I told you I love you?”

“Only every time I bring you coffee,” she winked, trying to ignore her nerves. “Where’s Jug?”

“Just in the office. He was on a call.”

She nodded and left Fangs to his work, heading towards the other side of the building and stepping into the open office.

Jughead was off the phone and writing something down. When he noticed her he smiled and reached his hand out. “Hey, babe, what are you doing here?”

She stepped closer with a smile and put his coffee down on the desk, letting his arm snake around her waist and pull her into his strong chest. 

“I came to talk,” she told him, “Brought you some coffee too.”

He frowned, letting her go as she pulled away. “Talk about what?”

Biting her lip, she looked around, working up the courage to start the conversation. She finally looked at him again before beginning to speak. “Has anyone told you Sweet Pea’s back?”

The look on his face made it obvious he didn’t know. His jaw tensed and he didn’t speak. She wasn’t surprised that none of the Serpents wanted to break the news to him and experience their King’s wrath.

“I ah… I saw him yesterday,”

“Where?” he immediately asked.

“Doesn’t matter where, Jug. The point is he asked to talk and we did,” she explained, trying to stay calm even though all the calm had been sucked out of the small room as soon as she mentioned Sweet Pea’s name. 

“And you don’t think I deserved to know?” he asked.

Of course he did. It was just that, if she told him before it happened it never would have.

She could tell her wanted to say more, but instead he just asked, “What does he want?”

Her lip felt raw from her constant chewing all night, trying to figure out how she was going to tell him. “He wants to get to know Jones,”

He stared at her for a second and then laughed sarcastically. “No fucking way.”

“I know, Jug. I don’t want this, but he said he’s back for good and he’s not going to stop trying. Either we work something out between ourselves or he’s going to get lawyers involved, and you know we don’t have money for that,” she explained. 

Plus, with handling this on their own she knew she’d have more control. At this point Sweet Pea would take whatever she offered. This meant she’d be able to dictate how much and how often Jones got to see Sweet Pea.

“I don’t give a shit, Betty. My answer is  _ no _ !” he said firmly, a tone he didn’t often use on her.

She swallowed. Jughead was the sweetest man in the world when it came to her and their son, he loved them both to an extent that she could feel in her very soul. But that love also meant he was extremely protective of them.

“Juggie,” she sighed, “please… can’t we just talk about it?”

His hand slammed down into the table next to them, and as his body shifted closer to her she stepped back. 

“Have you forgotten what he did to you?” he asked, “That he abandoned you as soon as you told him you were pregnant, insisted it wasn’t his. Have you forgotten how he spread rumours you’d been fucking every guy in the school?”

She shook her head, not appreciating the reminder.

“Have you forgotten all those times he called you a whore? How he completely ignored Jones even existed until he was suddenly ready to be in his life?”

Betty tried not to cry at Jughead’s words. They were all true, but it was hard having them all strung together that way and thrown in her face. Everything was wonderful a few days ago, and it was all ruined now.

“He doesn’t get to decide he’s ready now. He gave up any rights he had a long time ago.”

“But if we-”

“Enough, Betty!” he yelled, shutting her up.

He never yelled at her, and it was that more than anything that caught her off guard.

It took a moment for the tension to deflate. 

“I have work to do,” he said shortly. 

She didn’t want to leave it here, like this, but when he leaned in and kissed her cheek, thanking her for the coffee, she knew he was done.

She sighed defeatedly. This was only the beginning and she was already exhausted. 

**_years ago_ **

Veronica smiled to herself as she knocked on Jughead’s trailer door, skipping in happily as soon as he opened it.

“Guess what?” she grinned.

“What?” he asked with a sigh, as uninterested as ever. She was used to it. He was only ever interested when she was naked. She hoped he’d learn to love her eventually.

“I got us prom tickets,” she said excitedly, holding them up. She’d been waiting for prom for forever. It had been the main event she’d been waiting on for awhile. She’d been making herself a dress for months.

He frowned and she wondered what was suddenly wrong.

“If you don’t have a suit, don’t worry. I found a place that rents them out for pretty reasonable prices,” she told him. “And I’ve been saving all my tips from Pop’s. I’ve got more than enough!” She’d thought of everything. This night was going to be perfect.

“I’m not going to prom,” he said matter of factly, making her heart sink.

“What?” she asked, completely shocked. “But we talked about it…”

“When?” he pulled a face.

She laughed to herself, shaking her head. “That time in my bedroom… when I let you…”

“Oh,” he said, the memory clicking.

She smirked again. Right, she knew he couldn’t forget  _ that. _

“So,” she said, dragging it out and stepping closer to him, “You’ll go with me?”

He laughed as he placed his hands on her hips and she pressed up so she could kiss him. He avoided her lips while still smiling at her. God, he was gorgeous. It gave her butterflies whenever she was around him.

She knew they were just friends with benefits but she was confident that would eventually turn into more. She’d be everything he needed and come prom night she was going to ask him to finally make it official, ask him to be a real couple. 

“I would have said yes to a satanic ritual after what we did that night, Ronnie,” he told her cockily.

She smirked, looking up at him through her lashes. “If you play your cards right I might just let you do that to me again,” she said, her hand gently lowering down to undo his jeans.

He smiled but grabbed her hand so she wouldn’t continue, making her step back. “Sorry, Ronnie. I already have plans.”

She frowned. No one said no to her when it came to sex. She looked at the living room table and the pizza on it. It seemed he was waiting for someone.

“Okay, well after then,” she offered, stepping towards him again.

He grabbed her shoulders and stopped her actions then. “Let me make sure you understand,” he said gently. “I’m not going to prom with you, and our _ arrangement _ … well, that’s over.”

“What?” she asked, panicked that it wasn’t all going according to her plan. Their  _ arrangement _ as he liked to call it was one of the only things that made her life bearable. Her father was in prison and her mother drank every day away, she didn’t have any friends and life just plain sucked. She couldn’t lose the only thing that made her happy. 

“What do you mean it’s over?” 

He’d been hanging out with Betty more and more lately now that Sweet Pea dumped her, but she never thought that would affect them. There was no way Jughead found a pregnant girl attractive. Who would?

“I mean,” he said, letting her go finally to run a hand through his thick hair, “school is almost over and we need to stop this. Sex isn’t enough anymore.”

“Okay,” she swallowed, “I want more than sex too. This is good, Jug, we can finally be more,” she offered, desperately trying to see the good in this situation, even though his dark blue eyes were telling her everything she needed to know.

“I don’t want more from you,”

“What?” she asked, her breathing deepening. This couldn’t be happening. Not after everything she’d been through to keep him.

He shrugged, like she was annoying him, and finally said the words that made her run out of the trailer. “Why would I want you to be my girlfriend?”

She was on the verge of tears when she ran into someone in the small dark street of the trailer park.

“Oh, I’m so sorry,” the girl said, startled. “Are you okay?”

She looked up to see Betty, and she just felt like exploding. How had everything gone so horribly wrong? Veronica did everything right with Jughead yet it was the teenaged mom he wanted.

“ _ You _ !” Veronica said, tears already falling heavily down her cheeks. “This is all  _ your _ fault!” If Betty was still with Sweet Pea then maybe Jughead would have chosen her instead.

Betty was shocked, her mouth open without any words escaping.

“He’s only being nice to you because he feels sorry for you,” Veronica said spitfully. There couldn’t be another explanation. 

“Excuse me?” Betty whispered, her hand coming over her growing baby bump, the hurt evident on her face.

Veronica tried not to look.

“He doesn’t actually like you! You’re Sweet Pea’s sloppy seconds. You really think a guy like Jughead wants that?”

When Betty’s own tears began to fall down her cheeks, Veronica finally shut up. What was she doing?

“Why?” Betty asked, “Why are you always so mean to me? I didn’t do anything to you,”

Veronica couldn’t. She just couldn’t. Betty was a fake good girl. She was always protected because she was the girlfriend of one of the Serpents, and no one ever messed with them. Now that Sweet Pea had let her go she had the protection of Jughead. Betty had parents, a real home, and people who cared about her even though she had fucked up by getting knocked up.

Veronica pushed passed Betty, running, the cool night air burning her lungs. She wished she could just run forever, run until she ran into a new life.

But instead she finally collapsed, her back pressed into the side of her trailer and falling down into the dirt. God, she was so stupid. If she would have known Jughead would care this much about a pregnant girl, maybe she wouldn’t have gotten that abortion six months ago - the one that had made her feel like the worst person in the world.

**_present day_ **

The next morning, or maybe even afternoon at this point, Sweet Pea laid in bed, replaying the events of yesterday over in his head.

He’d promised himself he’d be a better person. He wanted to work on himself now that he was home, but instead he’d been just as bad towards Veronica as he always was. She’d been nice in offering to take him home, but he’d offered nothing but insults in return.

The fact that she was Betty’s best friend meant he should be nice to her, show her he could be trusted. Betty would probably go to Veronica for advice, and if Veronica sees that he’s changed, then maybe Betty would too. She could put in a good word for him.

He finally pulled himself out of bed and got ready for the day. He hadn’t even been back for two days yet so he needed to get a few things settled, go out to buy a few things and talk to his realtor. 

It was going to be a long day, but hopefully a more productive one than yesterday.

.

Pushing his way into the Wyrm he smiled and said hello to some of his fellow Serpents, happy he was back. He was meeting with Fangs so they could catch up, and had arrived early on purpose. He needed a few minutes to apologize to Veronica without Fangs there to tease him about it.

He found his regular spot at the bar and watched as she worked, talking to the regulars and laughing happily. She was hot, she always had been, and the years since high school had only worked in her favor. Her hair was longer, making her face softer, and her make up was lighter. He wondered if like her looks, her once insatiable sexual appetite had also grown. Maybe if he was lucky he’d find out soon.

The smile on her face fell as soon as she noticed him, and without much enthusiasm at all, she made her way over. She leaned against the bar, raising a dark eyebrow at him. “You in for another night of getting drunk off your ass?” she asked.

He smirked, glancing down. Her shirt was lower cut than last night and he could have sworn her tits looked bigger, another plus that had come with age. “I didn’t know it was a bartender’s job to judge,” he said, his eyes back on hers.

She rolled her eyes and didn’t wait for him to say more before grabbing him a beer.

“Hey, Lodge,” he stopped her from walking away.

She stopped, giving him her attention, although a little annoyed.

“I’m not going to get drunk like yesterday. It was just a hard day, with Betty and all,”

Veronica nodded, softening a little. She still shrugged like she didn’t care though.

“I just wanted to say sorry for being a dick. I’m trying to be better,” 

She didn’t say anything.

He shifted on the barstool, reaching into his leather jacket to pull out the small stuffed teddy bear he’d picked up from the grocery store earlier today. He offered it to her from across the bar.

She frowned and shifted back a little, as if surprised by it and wondering what the hell it meant.

“You said you have a daughter, right?” he asked, “It’s for her.”

After another second of hesitation their hands touched, as she accepted the stuffed toy from him. He watched as her delicate fingers felt the soft stuffed animal, smoothing over the round ears.

She looked back at him, her dark eyes somehow calmer. “Thanks. Mila loves cuddly toys.”

He smiled triumphantly. It was easier to be nice than he expected. 

He was going to consider this his first of many good days to come. 


	3. Chapter 3

**_years ago_ **

Betty was still on cloud nine when she received an unexpected visitor - Veronica.

She’d given birth to a beautiful baby boy, surprised by the fact that everything finally felt good again. 

She had this wonderful man that was with her throughout it, insisting on helping her out. She couldn’t have done it without Jughead.

When it came time to name him she had no doubt that she was naming him after her hero - after the boy she was falling in love with.

Jughead cried when she told him, and they _ finally _ shared their first kiss. It was magical. She was sore and tired and in a hospital bed, but she’d never felt more beautiful. She couldn’t figure out why he wanted her, but she was done denying her own feelings. She wanted to be happy and she knew with Jughead she already was.

“Can I come in?” Veronica asked softly, a huge teddy bear under one arm and flowers in the other hand.

Betty nodded, giving her a smile. She watched as Veronica put the gifts down and finally took a seat.

“I just wanted to apologize for everything - for how horrible I’ve been,”

Betty nodded. She never expected Veronica to come apologize, she thought she was just like everyone else, but this was truly amazing. She believed in second chances when someone sincerely asked for one.

“I know it’s going to take a lot, but I was wondering, if you can forgive me, maybe we can try being friends.”

Betty’s smile grew. She was pretty sure they both needed a friend.

**_present day_ **

Veronica brought over their cups of tea and joined Betty on the couch. She could sense how stressed out her best friend was and she wished she could make all this better for her. All she could do was be there, though.

“Jughead’s so angry, V,” she said, “and I knew he would be but… I just wish he’d be a little more open to listening sometimes,”

Veronica sighed. She hated seeing Betty so distressed. She was the sweetest person she knew and she didn’t deserve it. She wasn’t going to tell her, but she was going to have a talk with Jughead and put him in his place. He needed it every once in a while.

“I know it doesn’t seem like it, but it’ll all fall into place soon and work itself out. Jughead loves you and this is a really hard situation, I’m not going to lie,”

Betty had been on the verge of tears since she arrived, but finally one fell down her cheek and she seemed too lost in worry to think to wipe it away.

It broke Veronica’s heart.

“What should I do?” she asked, her pretty eyes staring at Veronia for answers. She wished she had them.

“I…” She was starting to feel increasingly guilty for not telling Betty she had seen Sweet Pea twice already. “I think you always do the right thing, no matter what it is,”

Betty smiled at her kind words but another tear still streaked her perfect face.

“You gave me another chance… and I know that even though Sweet Pea doesn’t deserve one you’ll probably give him one anyway… with caution of course,”

Betty frowned, finally reaching up to wipe her tears and then her tea. “I think Jones deserves it more than anything else. Jughead is his dad, he always will be… but I can’t take away the opportunity for him to have a relationship with Sweet Pea too… What if he grows up and hates us for keeping him from his biological father… knowing he wanted to be in his life?”

“Jones will never hate you, B,” she assured.

“I just have to get through to Jughead,” she sighed.

Veronica knew that was easier said than done. ”You will,” she assured, because if anyone could, it was Betty.

A few moments of silence fell before Veronica finally decided to come clean… kind of.

“I um… I actually saw Sweet Pea,” she admitted.

Betty’s attention turned from her worry to curiosity. “You did?”

Veronica nodded. “At the bar,”

“Oh, of course, that makes sense,” she began, “I know you and Sweet Pea weren’t really friends in school but did he talk to you at all?”

Veronica felt that sting of guilt return. No, she wasn’t friends with Sweet Pea back in school but she had actually slept with him a couple of times, while he was still with Betty in fact. It made her feel horrible, even though it was a lifetime ago.

“Um, not really,” she shook her head, grabbing her tea and taking a sip. “He told me he saw you though… I already knew since you texted me about it… I… I know this has nothing to do with me, B… but I get this feeling like he’s really changed,”

Betty took a deep breath, and Veronica hoped it wasn’t obvious she was hiding the fact she’d given him a ride home and he’d given her a present for Mila wasn’t written all over her face. Clearly it didn’t take a lot for Veronica for Sweet Pea to go from asshole to okay.

“Me too,” Betty shrugged. “I don’t want to trust him… I don’t think he deserves this… but… but Jones does,”

Veronica smiled. She knew if Malachai said he wanted to be in Mila’s life she’d consider it a good thing. Kids deserved to know their parents.

.

Jughead had been in a constant state of pissed off since learning that Betty saw Sweet Pea behind his back. 

How could she think Sweet Pea had a right to come back and screw up their happy lives like this? He thought she was stronger than that. 

They’d spent the majority of the night arguing and the last thing he needed was Veronica showing up at the garage this morning. 

She’d stormed into the office hot headed and taken him off guard. He was exhausted after all and not running on one hundred percent.

“Where’s Mila?” he asked instead of listening to her insults. 

She rolled her eyes, deflating a little at the mention of her daughter. She’d softened a bit since becoming a mother. It suited her. 

“Fangs is looking after her,” she waved it off. 

“Fangs?” he asked, raising an eyebrow. “The Fangs that’s working on the Mustang right now?” Unbelievable. “Sometimes I really question your parenting skills, Ronnie,” he teased, not realising the kid was here with her.

She narrowed her eyes, annoyed. “Shut up and stop being stupid, you need to deal with this!”

“Excuse me,” he said defensively, “I am dealing with this. How exactly does this have anything to do with you though?”

“Betty’s my best friend,”

Yeah. It was strange having his ex fuck buddy being friends with his girlfriend but this was better than her being a bitch like she used to be. Veronica was a fierce friend when she loved someone, and deep down he knew it was good having her in their corner.

“This isn’t good for Jones, okay?” he explained, he was his son and it was his job to protect the kid. “I don’t want him getting attached to Sweet Pea and then being disappointed when he lets him down.”

She raised her eyebrows knowingly. “Oh yeah, I’m sure  _ that’s _ what it’s about. Nothing to do with your manhood being challenged, or anything,”

He frowned at her, growing more annoyed.

“Look,” she sighed, “Betty loves you and you’ll always be Jones’ dad. Sweet Pea coming in doesn’t challenge that.”

This sounded like the argument he had with Betty last night. He knew they must have talked. It was easy for them to say. No one was coming in threatening to steal their position as a mother away. Besides, it wasn’t about his position as Jones’ father that was threatened, it was that Sweet Pea would do nothing but screw up. Jughead had let him treat Betty like shit once upon a time and there was no way he was letting him fuck with anyone he loved again.

“Betty doesn’t need this stress. Just do whatever she thinks is right. She’s scared, Jug. If you get the courts involved it’ll probably be worse than if you give him a couple of hours a week to get to know his son,”

“He’s my son,” he said protectively, through clenched teeth.

“You know I didn’t mean it that way,” she softened again, “Look, you’re right that Sweet Pea doesn’t deserve a second chance, but maybe he’ll end up surprising you.”

“Okay really, Ronnie, I have work to do. I need your ass out. Both you and that adorable daughter of yours,” A kid shouldn’t be in the shop anyway.

“Fine. But you’re letting this affect your relationship,”

This wasn’t about Veronica but she was right in that it was fucking up his relationship with Betty.

As Veronica left he picked up his cell, opening up a text to Betty and wondering what to say.

.

After yelling at Jughead and taking Mila to daycare, Veronica went to the Wyram to deal with the delivery. She didn’t mind her early nights. It meant she could be home in time to put Mila to bed and spend some relaxing time alone on the couch watching romantic comedies.

She was just putting some of the new liquor bottles onto the shelves when she heard someone enter. “Not open just yet, I’m sorry!”

When she stepped off the stool and turned around she frowned, seeing Sweet Pea for the third day in a row. It was kind of nice actually.

“Are you stalking me?” she teased.

He gave a bright smile, a little cocky but cute nonetheless. “Oh… I am, Lodge, be careful,”

She smiled then and leaned against the bar. “I don’t know if I should be worried or flattered,”

Flirting came easily to her and that had probably always been the thing that got her into the most trouble. She always chose the worst guys too. But it’s like she couldn’t stop herself.

He shrugged but his smirk remained.

Just as she was about to ask what he was really doing here, Tall Boy came out of the back and greeted Sweet Pea.

Veronica felt hot and stupid. Of course he hadn’t actually come here for her.

“Glad you made it, come on back,” Tall Boy said.

Sweet Pea gave her a wink and followed Tall Boy back into the office.

She rolled her eyes to herself and went back to work. Sweet Pea was still a Serpent so he was probably here to discuss business with a fellow member. She doubted Jughead was involving him in anything but he had no say in the other members' interactions. She wondered if he knew Fangs had seen him yet.

Not that it really mattered.

It wasn’t even an hour later that Sweet Pea was back out and Veronica was getting ready to open.

“Heading out or staying?” she asked, pretending she hadn’t made a fool of herself earlier.

“Heading out I think,” he smirked again knowingly.

God, why was she so obvious and stupid?

“But ah… you get off early tonight right?” he asked.

She nodded.

“Maybe we can have a drink?”

“Um,” she smiled, glad she hadn’t misread things earlier. “I have to pick Mila up from daycare,”

“Well I could always bring a drink over to yours… maybe dinner?”

She bit her lip. She knew what that meant but she didn’t want to be that girl. “If by dinner you really mean dinner then yes, I’d love to… but the  _ other _ dinner… Well, don’t come over if that’s all you want,”

“It’s not all I want… maybe I just need a friend, I know you’re all about being friends with everyone,” he winked, teasing her again about the whole Betty thing.

“Shut up and leave before I uninvite you,”

“Think I invited myself,” he laughed, backing up.

She couldn’t keep the smile off her face and by the time she got home and put Mila to sleep, a soft nock indicated he had arrived.

She opened the door with a smile, seeing he had indeed brought dinner and a bottle of wine.

She gave him the wine opener and let him pour their glasses while she got the food onto plates. He was sitting on the couch by the time she put the plates in front of him on the table.

He had picked up a framed photo of Mila and gave her a smile after looking at it. “She’s really cute,”

“Thanks,” she smiled. “I meant to say thank you for her teddy bear. She loves it, she’s added it to her growing collection,”

He put the photo back, taking his fork to begin eating. “No problem,”

“So ah… you’re back for good, huh?” she asked, taking her first bite. The food was delicious. She didn’t often order in so it was a nice treat from the usual simple meals she prepared. Whenever she wanted a nicer dinner she invited herself over to Betty and Jughead’s. Much like everything else, Betty was better at cooking too.

“Yep. Think I’m done. I’m ready to settle down and have one place to go to every night,”

“Do you ever regret leaving?” she asked.

He shook his head. “Even though I fucked up leaving Betty the way I did, I think it was the best thing for me to do at the time, kicked my ass into gear… I like to think I grew up while I was away… What about you? What have you been doing since I left,”

“Oh,” she sighed, taking a look around the small space she called home. “As you can see I’ve continued to move up in the world,” she joked. It was okay, she was herself and that was most important.

“Things didn’t workout with Mila’s dad?”

It was a bit of a sore subject but she didn’t shy away from talking about much. “Malachai isn’t father material,”

“Malachai?” he asked, choking. “That crazy asshole?”

She sighed and rolled her eyes. “I know,”

“Shit,” he chuckled. “Maybe I do have a shot, huh? Doesn’t seem like you have high standards.”

“Shut up,” she said easily, his jokes not affecting her. “I don’t need a man okay? Clearing I’m doing great on my own,” Part of her meant it. She didn’t want to need anyone else, but some nights she wished she had someone to hold her.

It wasn’t lost on her that he was flirting more and more, but she wanted to prove to him, and more importantly, to herself, that she wasn’t the girl she used to be. She could not date Sweet Pea, not in a million years. How would that look with Betty?

“So what were you doing with Tall Boy yesterday?”

“He didn’t tell you?” he asked, surprised. “I’m your new co worker, baby… gonna help you out on the busy nights,” he winked.

They were always busy and she had been asking Tall Boy to hire someone. She wasn’t sure this was a good thing though.

“You know if you’re working you can’t drink right?” she teased.

“I’m aware… I’m not some drunk, you know?”

She laughed. It would be nice having him around, helping out and making the nights go faster.

Just as Sweet Pea began saying something, she heard a small, “mommy?” coming from the bedrooms.

They both turned to see the little girl standing by her door, shyly eyeing Sweet Pea.

She stood. “Oh, hey, sweetie, were we too loud?” she asked.

Mila rubbed her eye and shook her head, reaching for her just as soon as Veronica came to her.

She turned to Sweet Pea, Mila’s gaze staying on him. “This is mama’s friend Sweet Pea, want to say hello real quick before we get you back to bed?”

Sweet Pea stood and smiled, reaching his hand to Mila’s hair. “Hey, honey, it’s nice to meet you… Aren’t you adorable… Beautiful like your mommy,”

For some reason Veronica hadn’t expected such sweet words from him, and even though she was sure he was trying to get into her pants it was still nice.

“Come on, you need your beauty sleep, missy,”

She gave Sweet Pea a smile and took Mila back to bed.

“Mommy’s friend?”

She nodded. “Yeah, baby, don’t worry, Sweet Pea is really nice and you can see him again soon, okay?”

She nodded, her eyelids heavy.

“Sleep now,” she hushed, kissing her forehead. Before she even reached her door again, the little girl was asleep.

She sighed as she stepped back into the living room and sat in front of her food and next to him.

“I can tell you’re doing a good job with her, Lodge,” he said, the words meaning a lot.

She tried not to smile but she did. It was nice hearing someone say something good about her sometimes. “You know, it’s a lot easier to resist you when you’re an asshole,”

It was stupid, her saying that, giving him an in to reach for her shoulder and push her hair back. The simple touch was felt throughout her whole body and she wanted to give in so badly, but the last bit of rational thought she had kicked in right before his lips met hers.

She practically slipped off the couch to get away, the heat rising. 

Sweet Pea retreated his touch and sat back in place. “Sorry,” he smiled. “Didn’t read the room so well,”

She shook her head. “No, it’s me… I just think it’s probably better if we’re just friends,”

He nodded. “You’re right, it won’t happen again.”

But she wanted it to.

  
  



	4. Chapter 4

**_a couple of weeks later_ **

Sweet Pea hadn’t had much luck with Betty since returning. She’d managed to dodge every one of his calls, some answered by Jughead with a few choice words, and there really hadn’t been any forward movement on getting closer to Jones.

He had a lot going on to distract him though. He’d found a house, a fixer upper he could remodel himself, and his training at the bar with Veronica was over. It was nice, the friendship they had been developing. There was a lot of tension, which he was enjoying. Other than Betty he hadn’t really had any other real connections and relationships with women. He wondered when she’d break. Because if it was up to him he’d gladly take her out on a real date. 

She was nice and beautiful and even though he still thought she’d come in handy when it came to getting closer to Betty and Jones, he was interested in more. He hadn’t been in one place long enough to even consider connecting with someone. 

He was going in for a later shift tonight. Veronica had been there early so he had recruited Fangs to come help him in fixing the heat in her car. It was still cold and she shouldn’t have to freeze every time she drove the damn thing.

He was just trying to do something nice for the kindness she had shown him. He hoped it would be a good surprise.

Fangs had ordered in the parts he needed and Sweet Pea had paid for them. Other than Fangs teasing him about liking Veronica, he felt good about doing something nice for her. 

After getting that done and saying goodbye to Fangs, he went in for his shift as normal.

It was crazy what a great mood Veronica put him in from simply being around. If it hadn’t been for her he was sure this homecoming would have been a lot harder.

When her shift was over he walked her out while the busboy manned the bar for the moment. 

He could tell she thought it was weird that he wanted to walk her out, but she’d see soon enough what this was all about.

She unlocked her car and he held the door open as she got in, the both of them silent. 

“You should try the heat. It’s really cold tonight,”

She rolled her eyes and he smirked at the attitude. “You know damn well it doesn’t work.” 

“Try it,” he shrugged easily. 

She did but he could tell it was just to tell him ‘I told you so’. 

“Give it a moment,” he said, knowing it would work. 

While they waited for the car to heat up, he could tell she was putting it together, grinning up at him and asking, “What did you do?”

“Fangs and I fixed it for you before my shift,”

“But  _ how _ ?” 

He could tell she was excited by the stunned look on her face. She deserved more nice things and he hoped in the future he could do more.

“It was easy enough getting your keys out of your purse in the back,” he smiled cheekily. 

Her face fell in slight disappointment. “I really need to talk to Tall Boy about the security,” she said, getting out of the car to stand with him, leaving the car on.

He smiled at the joke, looking down at her and feeling good for having done something nice for her. It was a real rush. 

“Are you happy?” he asked.

She nodded. “Of course I am, thank you,”

They fell silent and despite the cold temperature outside the fire between them was quickly getting out of control. He wanted to grab her, press her against the car, and just kiss her.

Just as he was going to reach up and tuck her hair back, desperate for a kiss, someone called out his name. 

Veronica pulled away immediately, her eyes looking down in shame like she had been caught doing something wrong. He frowned because for some reason it really stung at his heart. He didn’t want her to think he was something wrong, something she should be ashamed of.

Irritated that they had been interrupted, he turned to see who it was, not expecting to see Jughead. 

He sighed and just as he was about to speak, Veronica stepped forward, clearly worried that the two of them were seeing each other again for the first time in a few years.

“What are you doing here, Jug?” she asked.

Sweet Pea hated the way he narrowed his eyes at her.

“What are  _ you _ doing here?” asked in accusation, seemingly done with her when she didn’t have an answer. 

“I’m here to talk to this asshole and tell him to stay away from my family,” he answered her previous question, eyes back on Sweet Pea.

Sweet Pea smiled smugly and as Veronica began to plead with Jughead to not do something stupid, he decided to just tell the truth. 

“Look man, I respect you,”

Veronica stopped pleading and they both turned, probably not expecting him to say something like that, but rather to come back with fighting words or a fist. 

He swallowed his pride, just for the moment.

“You stepped up when I wasn’t a man. And I’m glad Betty and Jones had someone when I wasn’t here. I’m glad he’s had a father. I couldn’t be that back then…” he stopped long enough to take a breath. “I was scared. I’m not trying to cause problems here, I’m just trying to make things right.”

Surprisingly it looked like he was getting through to Jughead, just a little. But he knew it would take a lot. He had fucked up. All he could do now was make it right.

“We don’t need you to make things right,” Jughead said. “Betty didn’t need you back then. Jones doesn’t need you now-”

“You’re right,” he cut him off, not needing to hear it. He knew his son probably didn’t need him. He wasn’t there when he was born, and Jughead had been there this whole time. “I need him. I… I want to know him.”

He knew the only reason he was anywhere near as calm as he was right now was because Veronica was here. He wanted her to see he could be different.  _ Good _ .

Jughead sighed. “I need you to stop bothering Betty,” he said and turned as if with resolve. The conversation was over to Jughead, but to Sweet Pea it had just begun.

“I can’t do that man,” he spoke up, meaning it, needing Jughead to know he was serious this time.

Jughead turned back around, irritated, and Veronica looked more upset, as if waiting for the whole situation to blow up.

“I want to make this easy, man, but I’ll get lawyers involved if I have to. All I’m asking for is a little time. You and Betty can be there… I just want to meet him.”

His heart has been aching for it for so long. He felt so much guilt over not being there. He knew he was an asshole, but he hoped he wasn’t without redemption. 

Jughead looked at him and for a moment Sweet Pea thought he was going to swing right past Veronica and punch him square in the face, but instead he turned again and left without another word.

This hadn’t been like last time, where both of them landed there assess in jail for fighting at a kids sporting event. So at least they were improving.

When Jughead drove away on his bike, Veronica signed, the tension visibly leaving her body.

“You okay?” she asked.

He nodded. “You okay?”

She sighed defeatedly. “I have to go over there now. He’s going to lecture me on whatever he thought he saw between us,”

He knew he should probably feel angry, but if anything he just felt vulnerable. 

“What did he see?” he asked.

She just looked at him, a fight behind her dark eyes that he couldn’t figure out. Before he could ask something else, she shook her head. “Nothing. Look, I gotta go.”

.

Veronica was so nervous going to Betty and Jughead’s, but it seemed Jughead hadn’t mentioned anything to Betty and she was safe. She felt ashamed for feeling connected to Sweet Pea, knowing he had caused her best friend such heartache.

Jughead offered to carry Mila over for her, which honestly wasn’t too unusual, so she couldn’t very well say no. Betty would probably get suspicious if she did.

The tension as they walked over to her trailer was intense, and her nerves felt so shot. Work had felt long and then she was confused over her feelings with Sweat Pea, and now all this with Jughead.

They were still quiet as they entered her home and he went to put Mila in her bed. She met him in the living room, not sure she was ready for the lecture he no doubt wanted to give.

“Look you gotta be careful with him, Ronnie,” he said as gently as he could. She knew it was hard for him, he usually reserved all his gentleness for Betty. She had only gotten little glimpses of it herself. “He’s not interested in you, okay? He just wants Betty.”

That easily opened up old wounds. Although she loved Betty, Veronica had always battled with knowing she wasn’t as loved or treasured as her. It sucked having it thrown in her face though, especially by Jughead.

“Right,” she swallowed, “because why would anyone want me over her?” He certainly didn’t. She tried not to think about it but it still broke her. She longed to be loved like Jughead loved Betty.

In a different world he could have been hers. Maybe he would have been if Sweet Pea had stayed with Betty instead of leaving.

She was so hurt, her emotions and old scars showing, that by the time Jughead was done with his lecture and had turned to leave, tears were streaming down her face. 

Jughead was wrong. Just because he and Malachi weren’t interested in a relationship with her didn’t mean Sweet Pea wasn't. 

She wiped her face, even though the tears continued to flow, and grabbed her cell from her handbag. She pulled up her text chain with Sweet Pea and sent a new text off before she chickened out.

_ Come over when you're done with work. _

She wiped her tears again and took a deep breath. This was a huge mistake.

.

Sweet Pea hadn’t seen the text until the end of his shift, which was probably a good thing, because if anything he’d have closed up sooner and Tall Boy would probably have to fire him for not doing his job. 

He could guess what Veronica wanted, and even though he really wanted it to, he was taken back by his desire for more.

He knocked lightly and waited for her to answer, shoving his hands into his pockets because it was damn cold out this late at night. 

Something inside him shattered when she opened the door, standing there in an oversized shirt and sweatpants. They were both broken and needed someone. He wanted her. 

She reached forward and pulled him in by his jacket, a smile forming on his face as she closed the door and looked up at him. She was tiny and he wanted to take care of her. 

As she stepped closer and reached her hands up along his chest, he reached for her waist, pulling her against himself, the warmth of her so comforting. 

He offered another smile and leaned down, taking her not pulling away as an invite to finally kiss her. 

The coldness of his lips met her warmth, and he found himself melting when she moaned and reached a hand to the back of his neck, keeping him close and deepening the kiss. 

This isn’t how he expected things to go, imagining it to come out in a rush rather than a soft kiss. 

He tried not to sound too disappointed when her lips left his and she pulled away, taking his hand. “We have to be quiet,”

He nodded in understanding, following her into the small bedroom where they began pulling each other's clothes off. 

Soon he was on top of her in the bed, their fingers interlocked above their heads as her legs wrapped around him like an anchor to the world. 

She cried his names softly as he made love to her more than he was fucking her, feeling this rush of emotions he’d never felt during sex. 

“I’ve been wanting you so badly,” he admitted with a whisper in her ear, taking a little bite and feeling her heels against his ass pulling him deeper. “Fuck, Veronica,”

“Don’t stop,” she cried softly.

It was the last thing he would think of doing. This was the happiest he’d been in forever, and he wanted to enjoy it.

  
  



End file.
